


Rough Games

by yaosuseden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism (sort of), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Stiles, Kinda Slow Start, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top!Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaosuseden/pseuds/yaosuseden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't want to go to the pack meet. He doesn't want to see Derek, the biggest jerk in Beacon Hills. But when he sees a chance to shoot at the big alpha for recreation, who is he to turn it down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entering The Arena

Stiles:

As Stiles walked to his Jeep, the only thought going through his head was how much he dreaded going to Derek's house so often, now that he and Scott were 'pack'. Ever since the night Matt held them all hostage, the night he spent uncomfortably laying completely immobilized on top of Derek, he and Scott made the hard decision to join the pack. And now, with this new Alpha Pack in town, they knew that they made the right choice.

Still, Stiles did not like his new Alpha, and by the looks of it, his new Alpha didn't like him much either. Stiles suspected that the only reason Derek even tolerated him was because Scott (and possibly Isaac) insisted upon adding his as well. Which is complete and utter bullshit! Stiles was the smartest person there! He knew who the Kanima's master was way before the night at the station! They just didn't trust Stiles enough to believe him. And he saved Derek's pretentious ass on more than a few occasions. So why did Derek hate him so much?

When he arrived at Scott's door, he and Isaac were already waiting for him on the front porch steps.

"Dude, what took so long?" asked Isaac.

"Sorry, car wouldn't start," he lied. The reason it took him so long to get to Scott's house was because he left way later than he was supposed to. With all this pack drama, Stiles felt his grades slipping. And since he had so little concentration, he did his work right before pack meetings, that way he was motivated to continue his homework just to delay having to go fight with the wolves. Werewolves, that is. Thankfully, he trained himself to keep a steady heart rate when lying, so Scott and Isaac believed him. He grew tired of being unable to hide things from his hyper-sensitive-eared friends.

"Seriously, you have to fix this piece of crap," Scott said.

"Hey, hey," said Stiles, petting his steering wheel, "don't hate on Lydia, she's your only form of multi-person transportation."

Isaac burst out laughing, "You named your car Lydia?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because," Stiles said with a smirk, "much like in real life, when I arrive, I turn her on and make her purr."

At this both Scott and Isaac shook with hysterical laughter.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about," said Isaac. Stiles winced at this comment, but tried to maintain a good front.

"Wow Stiles, I hope you didn't say that to Lydia," said Scott, still snickering.

"The girl, not the car," added Isaac.

"Oh, I told her alright," Stiles told them, "months ago."

"What'd she do?" Scott asked.

"Slapped me obviously. Right on the cheek. Hurt pretty bad, too. Don't upset Lydia, she can be quite… feisty." Stiles added a wink to this last comment.

"Yeah, Isaac would know," added Scott, slapping the blonde werewolf on the back, who smiled sheepishly.

All the way to Derek's house, Scott and Isaac could not stop laughing about Stiles and his car, but Stiles spent the ride trying not to think about Isaac making Lydia purr. When they finally arrived at the old, burned down house, the sight of Derek waiting for them, his werewolf teeth already out successfully seized these thoughts.

"Where. Were. You." Derek growled dangerously.

"Stiles' car wouldn't start. Sorry," Isaac said calmly.

Derek turned to Stiles. "Fix that piece of shit you call a car. Never be late to pack meetings."

"Calm your tits, Derek. This baby is the only reason we even made it here in the first place."

Scott elbowed Stiles, letting him know not to push too far.

"I don't give a fuck how you get here. Just. Do it." Derek said through clenched teeth.

"Fine," Stiles said, putting his hands up as if to admit defeat, "I'll leave earlier next time."

At this, the four of them headed up to the house, where the rest of their pack were waiting.

Derek:

As they walked up to his house, Derek couldn't understand how Stiles got to him so easily. Something about the way Stiles talked to Derek set him off almost immediately. The way he surpassed all of Derek's intimidation tactics and was always able to retort with a sarcastic remark befuddled him.

When they reached the house, Isaac was immediately pulled in by Lydia for a kiss. They had been dating for a few weeks, and their long (and loud) make-out sessions really cut into the pack meeting time. He wasn't the only one bothered by their unwanted public display of affection. He could practically feel the white-hot rage bubbling inside of Stiles.

Stiles –

There is was again. Lydia and Isaac sucking face right in front of him. He knew that Lydia didn't love him, but he always thought that this was because of Jackson. Now, he realized that it was because of him. It wasn't fair to be angry at Isaac though. When Lydia asked him out (she was very into feminism), the first thing Isaac did was ask Stiles if he had a problem with it. Stiles, though shocked and a bit hurt, realized that his love for her was one-sided and figured that Lydia dating his friend would help him get over her. However, the only thing that this did was make him angry at her, while still completely in love with her (if that makes any sense). If anything, seeing her with his friend made him even more obsessed with her. He found himself stalking her Facebook page on more than one occasion, and he dreamed about her almost every night.

Isaac, sensing Stiles' anger and frustration, unraveled himself from Lydia's hold. Stiles whispered 'thank you', knowing that Isaac's ears would pick up on it. Isaac nodded slightly back. Isaac was really being pretty cool about it. The two weren't close enough for Stiles to feel comfortable with asking him to steer clear, but the fact that he was given the choice was really good of Isaac. Now all he had to do was stop masturbating to Lydia's profile picture and he would be on the right track to forgetting her.

"Now that Isaac and Lydia stopped sucking face," Derek began in a condescending tone, "we can start this meeting. The alpha pack has been wreaking havoc all over Beacon Hills. This is going to be like Peter all over again, times five."

"Oh, come on," Peter said slyly, "I wasn't that bad, was I?" The coy smile on his face made it obvious that he knew exactly how much shit he put us all through.

Derek, ignoring Peter's comment completely, continued. "We have to train. Hard. Humans, grab a weapon from the table. Wolves, claws out. And everybody has to come get a whistle from me and put it around your neck." Stiles, followed by Allison and Lydia, walked over to the table and looked at the array of harmless fake weapons.

"What, so we regular humans get this fake crap, and the werewolves with the super speed and healing powers get razor-sharp claws?" Stiles said with a piercing glare at Derek.

"You also get protective gear," Derek retorted, pointing at the pads, "and your paintballs have wolfsbane in them."

Stiles smirked at this comment, deciding that one thing is for sure. Stiles was going to shoot a paintball at Derek, somewhere where it'll hurt even him, or (metaphorically) die trying.

"What!?" Isaac exclaimed hoarsely, "Are you trying to kill us all during the training?"

"Not enough to kill you, dipshit, just enough to hurt," he said the last word with what appeared to be a smirk. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll be playing too, so you might get the chance to hurt me. The game is free for all. You get hit, you're out. Steer clear of others' faces, this especially applies to the werewolves. As hard as it is for me to admit, Stiles is right, slashing a human in the face can be pretty dangerous. We will play in the forest. The game ends at sundown, or when there in only one person left. If you're out, lift your hands over your head, blow your whistle and come back to the house. If you keep count of the whistles you hear, you can know how many people are left in the game. You won't know who. Questions?"

He looked around. Nobody spoke. "Okay, let's do this"

They all walked outside. "You have five minutes to run inside and come up with a strategy," Derek said, "When you hear my howl, the game begins."


	2. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles play more than one game in the woods.

Derek –

Derek counted down the minutes. His strategy was to go deep into the woods and hunt down his competition. He, the Alpha, was not about to lose to a member of his own pack. When five minutes passed, he let out a howl so loud that the trees around him quivered. He began prowling his section of the forest, his ears on high alert, listening for a deep breath or the snapping of a twig. After only about two minutes, he heard a loud whistle blow. One down, seven to go.

After ten minutes of staying in the same rough area, Derek turned towards the east, heading deeper and deeper into the forest. The trees grew closer and closer together, it was getting gradually darker. He knew that this was where he, as a werewolf, had a huge advantage over the humans in his pack. And there was one specific human he most wanted to encounter here in the dark. However, Derek knew that the teen was too smart to enter the deep parts of the forest, knowing that the werewolves had a huge advantage in the dark. Then, he suddenly heard a scream of anger and frustration that sounded very much like that of his young sister Cora, followed by a whistle being blown. There were now six people left to take down.

Derek was walking northeast, towards the clearing where he and his older sister, Laura, used to play 'house'. He did not mean to head there, it was as if his feet were carrying him, and it was lucky that they did. About ten feet before reaching the clearing, Derek heard exactly what he was waiting to hear, the snapping of a twig, about seven yards to his left, towards the west, to where the trees were spread further apart. Then he saw him. Peter. His nosy, overbearing, rude uncle. Silently, Derek snuck up to the man. By the time Peter sensed somebody getting close, Derek had already lunged himself at his uncle and swiped his sharp claws across the man's chest, causing him to wince with pain. The sly man was quick to collect himself. He blew his whistle gracefully, put his hands over his head and walked towards the house.

Stiles –

Stiles sat in his tree silently, watching as Allison crept towards an unknowing Isaac. Having been a hunter in training, Allison easily came within shooting range of Isaac, completely undetected by the young werewolf. He arched his back and growled painfully as the paintball hit his lower spine, dark red paint splattering his white shirt and khaki shorts. Isaac turned around to see who shot him, as Allison theatrically blew at her gun with an almost mischievous grin plastered on her face. Isaac blew his whistle and left with his hands on his head.

Stiles looked down at Allison and was sorely tempted to shoot her down when he heard someone getting closer, and decided not to give up his hiding place just yet. Stiles had a clear plan. Lie low, watch everything from above, wait for everyone to do the work, then show up rested and take down the last player standing. And as he had a feeling that a certain beloved alpha would be that player, he needed to conserve his energy. Allison seemed to be thinking the same thing, because she chose to run deeper into the forest rather than stay and fight. A few moments after she disappeared in between the trees, Stiles saw the strawberry blonde hair that could only belong to his unreciprocated love, Lydia. His palms began to sweat as she looked around the dark forest. His grip began to loosen on the branch he was holding, and he started to slip from the tree. Luckily he caught himself before falling, but not without making enough noise for Lydia to look up and find him. He immediately pointed his gun at her, but he doubted that he would be able to shoot at this beautiful girl, the star of his every fantasy.

"Hey there Stiles," Lydia began in a tone that sent a jolt through Stiles' abdomen, "are you going to shoot me?"

"Umm, well," Stiles was not entirely sure.

"But I thought you loved me? You won't shoot at the woman you love, now will you."

But this time, Stiles noticed something else in Lydia's voice: manipulation. Lydia, knowing that Stiles could easily shoot her in a second from this angle and that she would have a much harder time aiming a paintball at him, was trying to manipulate Stiles into letting her go, or even surrendering to her. Suddenly, Stiles felt betrayed and angry. How could he love this girl, this girl who is toying with him, who has always been toying with him, to get what she wants. He thought about all those times he helped her with her math homework, or drove her to school even though she lived on the opposite side of Beacon Hills. All at once it hit him that she was just using him for her own personal gain. He aimed his gun straight at her thigh, and pulled the trigger. Purple paint splattered all over her black jeans.

"These are new!" she yelled out. But Stiles didn't answer. He didn't even look at her. Lydia let out a frustrated groan, blew her whistle and walked away. Before she disappeared out of sight, however, Stiles decided that there was one thing he had left to say.

"And I'm renaming the Jeep!" Though this seemed like a petty thing to say, it sparked something in Stiles, and he realized that now he could finally get over Lydia.

Suddenly Stiles got an idea. He now knew that there were only three others left in the game, if his counting was right, but he had no idea who they were. He knew that Allison was one of them, and the Isaac and Lydia were not, but beyond that he was clueless. He came up with a great plan to find out exactly who he was up against, while still laying low. He made sure nobody was heading his way, climbed down the tree, and quickly but silently headed towards the edge of the forest, towards the Hale house.

Derek –

Derek had been walking around the forest looking for people, when suddenly he heard whispers. He stopped in his tracks and focused his highly sensitive ears on the whispered conversation.

"I got Isaac," he heard Allison say, and it didn't take much to guess who she was talking to. He would have thought the Scott would be smarter than to talk to her when he knew all the wolves would be able to hear, but the young werewolf wasn't the brightest of the bunch, especially not around Allison.

"I got Boyd and Cora," Scott told her.

"Do you know who else is left?"

"No, but I think it's safe to guess Derek is one of them."

"And the other one is either Stiles, Peter or Lydia."

"My guess is Stiles, maybe Peter, but definitely not Lydia."

Derek began to get sick of this conversation, and decided to act. He stalked quietly to where the voices came from, stopping only when they were in his view. He hid behind an exceptionally leafy bush, got into a ready position and flung his body towards Allison, scratching the protective gear on her back before she or Scott could ever register his sudden appearance. However, going for Allison first had its downside. The look of sheer rage on Scott's face made that abundantly clear. But before the young beta could attack Derek, he slashed him in the chest, not hard enough to bleed, but enough to break the skin. He glared at Derek, putting his whistle in his mouth and blew. Allison did the same, and the two walked away, hands interlocked. And then there were two.

Stiles –

Stiles heard the two whistles being blown, and moments later saw Allison and Scott heading his way. He couldn't help but sigh, as the fact that they were together was surely the way they were found. Once they reached the group, who seemed to agree with Stiles, Stiles began to lure Derek to him.

"Oh, Derek," he sing-sang, "come out, come out wherever you are."

He knew Derek heard him, because soon a loud growl could be heard from where Scott and Allison came out. Stiles decided that if we was going to win this, we would do it fairly, not by sniping like he did with Lydia. He quietly climbed out of the tree, and within minutes, he could hear Derek's heavy footsteps getting nearer. He began to get nervous, and almost regretted leaving the tree. He lifted his gun straight out in front of him and turned to where the sounds were coming from. All of a sudden, the large Alpha was practically flying towards him. He shot at the fanged man, but missed by a mere inch. The red paint splattered on a nearby tree. Derek reached him and knocked the gun right out of his hands. The gun landed near a bush ten feet away, and Stiles knew that he had no way of reaching it. He was doomed.

Derek –

Derek grabbed the now helpless boy who tormented him so by the arms and pushed him against a tree, hovering over him, his face inches away from Stiles'. Though the two were roughly the same height, Derek easily overpowered the boy with his mass. His strong arms shifted, one across the boy's chest keeping him in place, and the other on his lower abdomen, teasing the boy by slowly moving it closer and closer to the buckle of his jeans. He did not know why he was pinning the boy instead of just slashing his protected chest and ending the game, but he just couldn't help himself.

Stiles' expression was fearful, but Derek took one whip at the air around the trembling teen, smelling the distinct scent of arousal rushing through the boys' body. Derek smirked. Stiles was panting slightly, and his eyes started to lower from Derek's dark eyes to his coy smirk to the hem of his shirt that showed off his rippling chest. Derek felt his own cock twitch at the sight of a helpless Stiles checking him out. Derek leaned into Stiles' neck.

"What are you looking at?" he whispered seductively. He felt Stiles shudder as his breath hit his neck. Derek took his tongue and licked Stiles' throat from the collarbone all the way up to his jawline, dragging his fangs against the teen's creamy skin and growling hungrily. Stiles tried to stifle his moan, but with no such luck. The Alpha saw this as the perfect time to stop his almost vicious teasing of Stiles. He let the boy go, and before he could react, slashed the front of his protective gear. Stiles seemed to only now remember that they were in the middle of a game, or actually the end of a game, and shakily put his whistle between his thick pouty lips and blew hard, symbolizing the end of the game and the Alpha's victory.

Derek had no idea what caused him to do that. All he knew was that he liked it. He liked dominating Stiles, arousing him, making his shudder and moan. He liked being pressed against the boy. Just thinking about it now made his dick start to harden, and he had to take a minute to calm himself down before he could go meet his pack at the house. When he arrived he saw that Stiles was already gone.

"Where's Stiles?" he asked Scott.

"He said he had to go, something about his dad."

"Oh," Derek said simply, but smiled to himself. He knew exactly where Stiles was going, and exactly what Stiles was going to do to himself. He had half a mind to hop into his car, drive to the Stilinski house and 'assist' Stiles, but decided against it. It was better to leave the boy hanging. And besides, he liked the thought of Stiles abusing himself to thoughts of his tongue on his neck and his body pressed against him. Suddenly he felt a jolt in his jeans, which tightened slightly, causing much discomfort down there.

"Okay, meeting over, everybody out!" he said to the pack.

"What?" Scott said, "aren't we gonna talk about that or something?"

"Not now," he answered, "just go, all of you. I need to be alone."

"But," Cora began, "we live here, too." She said pointing to herself and Peter.

"I don't care," he growled, "go."

Muttering and cursing under their breaths, the pack left his house. Once he heard all of the vehicles leave the forest and enter the main road, he yanked his pants and boxers down and growled deeply as he rubbed his throbbing cock, whispering Stiles' name over and over again.


	3. Playing a Different Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles play a whole new, very different game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The moment we've all been waiting for. This is the first time that I have ever written smut in my life, so please, review. Constructive criticism is completely welcome and wanted. Warning: NSFW

Stiles –

Stiles could not have gotten out of there faster He felt sort if confused, and a little violated, but mostly he felt his dick pressed painfully against his jeans, throbbing like mad. Why did Derek do that? And why did it make him horny? He would ponder these questions later, now he had business to take care of.

Stiles was on his way to his house, but he quickly realized that he would never make it there. He took the first turn he passed, which thankfully led him into an empty alleyway, and tugged his pants down. His cock was already red, the tip leaking precum. He grabbed it firmly and pulled, hissing with pleasure. He closed his eyes. Images of Derek popped into his head. Kissing and licking his neck, rubbing his erection against Stiles. Before he could stop himself, he imagined the alpha kneeling in from of him, licking up and down his shaft. This image, and the faster, harder stroking that came with it, were enough to push Stiles over the edge. With a loud cry of "Derek!" Stiles came, his juices squirting all over his hand, some landing on his shirt, and even oh the steering wheel. His car filled with the smell of sex, and Stiles, though feeling strange and a bit guilty about coming to thoughts of his alpha, was completely satisfied. It wasn't his fault, after all! Derek was the one who teased him. Even though he just emptied himself, just thinking about it again caused a stir in his cock. This time, however, Stiles would have the time to get to his room.

Derek –

It had been three days since the game, and his encounter with Stiles, and the skinny teen was all that Derek could think about. He was sorely tempted to drive over to the Stilinski house, knock on Stiles' window and show the boy what an alpha can do, but he was, for the first time in his life, afraid. He had never been so infatuated with a man. He had never really been so infatuated with a women either, except maybe Kate, and look how that turned out. And if that wasn't enough, he didn't know how Stiles felt. Granted at the time he was pretty into it, but for all he knew the teen was in love with Lydia.

He was pondering all of this when he heard the distinct sound of an old Jeep pulling onto his driveway. He looked out his window to find a nervous looking Stiles all alone, hesitantly walking up the porch steps. It took him all of his strength not to go and jump the flustered boy's bones. A few seconds later he heard a knock on his door.

"Coming!" he yelled, and raced down the stairs to open the door. Suddenly, he remember who he was. He was the strong, closed-off alpha, not this giddy teen he was acting like. He slowed down, walking to the door as if it were a burden to have this unexpected visitor. He opened the door.

"What?" he said coolly.

"Um, well. I wanted to ask... what was that, i-in the game?" Stiles stuttered nervously.

"What was what?" Derek huffed.

"Um, well, I, um…" "Why are you here Stiles?" Derek grumbled impatiently. Suddenly he heard Stiles heartbeat pick up, and saw the boy's cheeks flush with anger.

"What do you mean, 'why am I here'!? I want to know why you did that, thing that you did with your tongue on my neck! Was it just to mess with me? Just to win that stupid game? What's your problem Derek?"

"Right now? You." Derek said coldly. He had no idea what he was doing. He was pushing the teen away! The teen who was the star of each and every of the alpha's thoughts since the second the training game was over. But he couldn't help himself. There was something stopping Derek from admitting his feelings for the teen. He didn't know if it was pride, or just cowardice. Stiles seemed to have an idea which it was.

"You know what Derek? You're just a coward. I don't even know why I bothered coming here." Stiles stepped back outside and moved to slam the door, but something was stopping it from closing. Derek had moved his foot in the way. He pried the door open, using his werewolf super-strength and sending a wave of panic through Stiles. He pulled the boy inside by his shirt, tearing it slightly on the seam, slammed the door shut and shoved Stiles against it, growling menacingly the entire time.

Stiles –

Stiles was terrified. The angry growls that were escaping the alpha's lips were enough to scare anybody, let alone a skinny human teenager like him. He was sure that this was it. He was going to die. He shut his eyes tightly so that he wouldn't see what was happening to him, when all of a sudden he felt hot lips pressed hard against his neck, biting and sucking it almost painfully. He probably would have screamed if it didn't feel so fucking good. The alpha sank his teeth into the young man's neck, almost breaking the skin. When we knew that Stiles wouldn't be able to take the pain any longer he let go and licked and sucked at the bite mark, teasing the sensitive skin with his talented tongue. Within minutes he was able to reduce Stiles into a moaning mess.

When he felt that he had sufficiently marked Stiles, enough for everyone to see that the boy was taken, he moved on to his lips. Those soft, pouty lips Derek had grown to adore over the past few days. The kiss was deep and passionate. Both men groaned into each other's lips. Derek forced Stiles' lips and teeth apart with his tongue and began to explore his mouth, determined to taste every last bit of it. Stiles cheeks were flushed and he could feel his erection pressing painfully on his jeans. He lustfully grinded his crotch against Derek's, instantly noticing that the wolf was just as aroused as he was. Derek let out a soft groan at the sensation, which caused Stiles to repeat his action over and over again, grinding slowly against Derek's ever-growing erection.

Derek -

Derek growled and half pulled, half dragged Stiles to the couch. He straddled the teen, and reached down to the hem of his shirt to pull it off. He stared down at the surprisingly defined abs, practically drooling. He lowered his head and kissed Stiles' cheek, then his jawline, and nipped down his neck. Stiles whimpered at the teasing, and cocked his head to the side to allow Derek more access. He bit away at his Adam's apple, then licked down to the boy's chest, taking a nipple between his teeth and biting down not too gently. Stiles let out a loud high-pitched moan, his senses going into overdrive.

"Oh, fuck," he said breathlessly.

"Mm," Derek cooed against Stiles' chest. He let go of the extremely erect nipple and moved onto the second one, earning himself even more moans and groans from Stiles. When the teen's nipples were sufficiently taken care of, Derek got off of Stiles lap and got on his knees in front of the couch. He unbuttoned the boy's jeans and slowly unzipped them, Stiles moaning softly from the loss of pressure applied to his rock-hard erection being pressed against his jeans.

"Do you want me to suck it?" he asked, giving Stiles the most seductive look the teen had ever seen, including in porn.

"Yes," Stiles practically hissed.

"How bad do you want my mouth on your cock?" Derek kept up the teasing tone.

"Please," Stiles said simply.

Derek lifted Stiles' ass off of the couch and tugged his jeans and boxers down roughly. Stiles' hard shaft bounced out of its confinements, already leaking precum. Then, all at once, Derek took the entire thing into his mouth at once and sucked in his cheeks.

"Oh my god," Stiles whimpered, 'fuck, Derek, oh Christ."

Derek moaned around Stiles cock, bobbing his head faster than humanly possible. The vibrations brought Stiles so close to the edge that it almost hurt, but right before he could empty his load into Derek's hot mouth, Derek pulled his mouth off of Stiles with a loud pop.

Stiles whined at the loss, but quickly stopped at the growl that escaped Derek's lips. The strong werewolf lifted Stiles up off the couch and shoved him against the wall. He hastily removed his jeans and stood directly behind Stiles, rubbing the erection in his boxers against Stiles' bare ass. He leaned in and continued his harass of Stiles neck, leaving even more marks than he did before, forcing moan after moan out of the teen's throat. The humping and the biting was driving Stiles' senses wild, and without even realizing, he moved his hand to his crotch and tried to get himself off. After a few tugs, however, Derek yanked his hand away from his staff and pinned it, along with his other hand, over his head.

"Do. Not. Touch. Yourself." Derek growled against the boy's ear, "Understand?"

Stiles whimpered, but nodded.

"Good," Derek cooed, and got down on his knees, his face directly in front of Stiles ass.

Stiles –

Suddenly. Stiles felt something hot and wet against his crack. Derek was licking him! He felt Derek's strong tongue lick all the way up his butt, then moving back down, swirling around his puckering ring of muscle. The breathy growl that escaped Stiles' lips surprised even him, but it was nothing compared to the one that came when he felt the tongue push its way through the ring.

After a few minutes of teasing with his tongue, Derek stood up and shoved three fingers roughly into Stiles mouth. Knowing what was to come, and how much it would hurt if unlubricated, Stiles obeyed immediately. He sucked eagerly on the fingers until Derek felt that they were sufficiently wet. He pulled them out of Stiles' mouth, and he felt him press one finger against his tight ring. He groaned as the finger pushed its way inside. It was uncomfortable, but not yet painful. Derek got the finger in as far as it would go, and began to swirl it around, stretching Stiles out. After a few minutes he added the second, then the third finger. It hurt Stiles, who writhed, only staying in place due to Derek's other hand on the small of his back keeping his pressed tightly to the wall.

Derek fingered Stiles, and gradually the teen felt the uncomfortable pain turn into pleasure. He began to moan again, and eventually pushed himself into Derek's hand, forcing the fingers in deeper. After a good ten minutes of this, Derek pulled his finger out roughly, Stiles whining at the loss. Derek pulled away far enough to remove his boxers that were already soaked with precum, then returned to his position pressed against Stiles. He slowly pushed the head into Stiles, whose face was scrunched up, obviously from the pain.

"Don't worry," Derek whispered against his ear, "it'll only hurt of a minute." He pulled back slightly, then pushed in again, this time going a little bit deeper. He kept this up until finally Stiles felt the werewolf's pelvis against him. They stayed like this until Stiles got somewhat used to the sensation. When he felt ready, he rolled his hips, like he'd seen on gay porn, to let Derek know that he can start moving. Derek happily obliged, and began to slowly thrust into Stiles. Very soon all of the pain went away, and was replaced by a sense of pleasure he didn't knew existed. Derek moved to kiss his neck while he thrust his cock into Stiles tight wet hole, moaning against the pale skin, making sounds that Stiles didn't know the alpha was capable of making.

"H-harder," Stiles whined. Derek practically purred as he began thrusting into Stiles with more and more force, reducing the teen into a hot mess of whimpers and moans. Derek felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. The pleasure began to take over and he dug his nails into Stiles' sides, almost breaking the skin, and pulling him slightly off the wall, only to bend him over.

"Put your hands on the wall," he growled at the teen, who did as he was told. Now Stiles was bent over with his hands on the wall supporting himself, while Derek rammed his shaft deeper and deeper into Stiles with such speed and force that Stiles knew the wolf was taking over. He didn't mind, as this was the best feeling he had ever felt in his life. Being naked, belt over and fucked hard by the sexiest person he had ever known in his life was amazing.

Stiles felt Derek pull out a bit, shift his position and push back in. This time, however, he rammed into something that felt so deliciously good, the Stiles let out a scream.

"Oh, fuck! Derek!" he yelled out. Derek kept it up, ramming into the soft bundle of nerves every time.

"Oh, yes! Yes. YES!" Stiles screamed as hot white cum squirted out of his almost purple cock and onto the wall, in the best orgasm he ever had in his life. The tight clenching of his ass as he came squeezed Derek's cock.

"Oh, Christ, Stiles!" Derek groaned loudly, and Stiles felt the wolf release his load deep inside him. Slowly, Derek pulled out of the boy. Derek turned the flushed, tired looking teen around and pulled him into a soft, passionate kiss. He sat down on the couch with Stiles in his lap.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked softly.

"What question?" Stiles asked him back, before falling asleep in his alpha's strong arms.


	4. After The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Stiles and Derek had sex, Derek calls to ask him how he feels. Stiles feels some discomfort, but in the best possible way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so fluffy, I could die.

Stiles –

The next morning, Stiles woke up alone in his own bed, without any recollection of how he got there. Then he noticed a note on his bedside table. ‘Took you home. Call me when you’re up. Derek.’ Stiles picked up his phone and dialled Derek’s phone number.

                           

“Hello?” he heard the werewolf answer hoarsely.

“Hey Derek, it’s me… Stiles… Stilinski…” he said nervously.

“Oh, Stiles **Stilinski**? So not the other Stiles I was with last night who’s supposed to call me? Okay, thanks for clearing that up.” Derek answered sarcastically. Stiles didn’t know that he even had it in him.

“Very funny,” Stiles answered, his nerves being replaced by annoyance at the wolf’s teasing.

“So, how do you feel?” Derek asked.

“Okay. My butt hurts, now that I think about it.”

“Yeah, that’s to be expected.”

It felt strange to talk about last night like that, like it was nothing. He felt like he was talking to a doctor about a back-ache.

“Are we going to talk about this?” Stiles asked.

“I thought we were doing that now.” Derek answered

“No. Well, yeah but I mean like… what this means… like about… us.” Stiles said, the nerves piling up again.

“Oh. That. Um… do you want to talk about it?” Derek asked.

“Well, yeah.”

“Was it, okay for you?”

“Yeah, it was amazing!” Stiles exclaimed.

Derek chuckled at the boy’s enthusiasm, practically hearing his blood rush up to his cheeks in embarrassment.

“I mean,” Stiles began, but Derek cut him off.

“It’s okay. It was amazing for me, too.” Derek said softly.

“Really?”

“Yeah. In case you hadn’t noticed, I came, too.”

“Trust me, I noticed.” Stiles said smiling, remembering the feeling of Derek’s orgasm inside him.

 

While he was pondering this, feeling himself get excited, he heard his dad call his name.

“Hold on, Derek,” he said, and got up to open the door. “Yeah Dad?

“I’m going to work. I’ll be back for dinner,” his dad answered.

“Okay!” Stiles called, “see you!”

Once he heard the door close and lock, he put his phone back against his ear, “Derek, you there?”

“Yeah,” he heard the werewolf’s husky voice answering, and Stiles got the feeling that Derek heard his short conversation with his dad, and was thinking exactly what he was thinking.

“My dad’s going to work. He won’t be back until dinner. You can come over and we can talk.”

“I’m already in the car.” Derek answered. Stiles gasped at the breathy need in the wolf’s voice.

 

Derek –

This was perfect. Stiles’ dad would be gone for the rest of the day, and Stiles would be home all day because of spring break. They would be able to talk. Among other things, of course. Just the thought made Derek push harder on the gas pedal. He was driving way above the speed limit, but he didn’t care. The only thing he cared about was getting to Stiles’ house as fast as possible.

 

When he arrived at the Stilinski residence, he saw that the sheriff’s police cruiser wasn’t parked in the driveway, meaning that he already left the house. Derek was free to use the front door. However, he had a much better idea. He rang the door, then waited for Stiles to yell out “Coming!” and raced to the boy’s window, sliding it open and letting himself in. He heard Stiles muttering as he walked up the stairs.

“Stupid kids, ringing the bell, making think Derek’s here. Wait ‘till I catch them.”

“You sound like an old man,” Derek called out from his room. Apparently, Stiles was not expecting to hear the alpha’s voice, because he heard the boy trip and fall face-first towards the (thankfully) carpeted floor. Derek opened the door and couldn’t stifle his laugh when he saw the teen scramble, trying to get up.

“What the fuck, Derek!?” he exclaimed.

“What? I thought I was invited over,” Derek teased.

“You couldn’t have knocked?” Stiles continued angrily.

“I knocked.” Derek said simply.

“God, you are such a douchebag sometimes,” Stiles mumbled.

“I thought you liked me,” Derek said, faking innocence.

“I do, but” Stiles began, but he was cut off.

“So, you like me,” Derek said with a smirk, moving towards a now standing Stiles, who practically squeaked with fear, and backed up. Derek kept moving forwards, while Stiles moved back, eventually hitting the wall behind him. Derek moved quickly to close in on the teen before he could escape, putting his hands against the wall on either side of Stiles’ shoulders to keep him in place. His face was inches away from the teen’s.

“Well, this feels familiar,” Derek teased, referring to the day in the forest, the day that started all of this.

“Uh-huh,” the teen breathed out. He was panting slightly, and Derek could smell his arousal. He reached down to the boy’s thighs and lifted him, wrapping his legs around him. Stiles put his hands around  
| the werewolf’s neck and held on tight. Derek carried the boy into his room and threw him onto the bed, climbing over him. Stiles was on his back, his arms by his side and his feet dangling over the edge of the bed, with Derek over him on his hands and knees. Stiles wrapped his hands around Derek’s neck again and roughly pulled him towards him, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss.


	5. Chocolate-Covered Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts out sweet, but then gets pretty kinky. Definitely NSFW.

Derek –  

As he looked down at the boy underneath him, Derek realized that there was nobody on Earth who was as sexy as Stiles. The way he licked his lips when we was nervous or lustful (or in many cases both), the way he scratched his fingernails up and down Derek’s back when he was under the werewolf, even the way he mumbled incoherently when he didn’t know what else to do with himself. Derek found himself staring at the sheriff’s son, and slowly realizing how much he loves him, and how long he has been in love with him. It was only when he heard a soft whimper escaped the boy’s lips when he realized that he was pressing his fully clothed groin against Stiles’ fully clothed groin, staying completely still.

 

“Oh, sorry,” he whispered, and stood up at the foot of the bed, Stiles sat up and reached for the wolf’s belt.

“Wait, Stiles. I think maybe we should talk before we go any further,” Derek regretfully moved Stiles hands away from his crotch, but he knew that they had to have this talk. If Stiles didn’t feel about his the way he felt about Stiles, they wouldn’t be able to continue. Someone would end up with a broken heart, and that someone would probably be Derek.

“Listen, I really like you,” Derek began, “more than that, I, I don’t know how it happened, but… I think I might be, I am-”

“Falling for me?” Stiles finished in a whisper. Derek nodded. Stiles let out a sigh of relief, jumping off the bed and onto Derek, who teetered slightly before regaining his balance, and planted a passionate kiss on the wolf’s surprised lips.

“Thank god,” Stiles said with a sigh, “I thought I was the only one.”

“Me, too,” Derek said, throwing the teen onto the bed and climbing on top of him. Stiles leaned back on his elbows with Derek straddling him, sitting on his knees. Derek slowly peeled of his shirt, teasing Stiles with his rock-hard abs. The teen ran a hand up and down the wolf’s chest, making him shudder under his touch. Derek drew out a claw and ran a single finger down Stiles’ front, effectively ripping his shirt clean in half.

“Hey,” Stiles laughed, “I liked that shirt!”

“Yeah, but you’ll love this,” he said, and leaned down to lick the teen from his happy trail and all the way up to his neck, drawing a loud and breathy moan from his pouty lips. Derek pulled the tattered remains of Stiles’ shirt from underneath him, grabbed the teen’s wrists and put them next to the headboard. He used the shirt to tie Stiles’ wrists to the bed. Stiles tried to pull his way out of the restraints, but Derek proved himself to be a knotting expert.

“You can try all you like,” he told the writhing teen, “but I was a scout. You have no chance.”

“Is this what they teach you in the scouts? How to tie your boyfriend to your bed? I thought they were anti-gay?” Stiles said with a smirk.

“Cute,” Derek answered, running his fingers up and down the teen’s torso, “but remember, you are in no position to piss me off. I might just decide to leave you here like this for a while. In fact, I’m getting a little hungry. I think I **will** leave you like this for a bit and get me a snack.”

And with that, Derek got up and left the room.

  
Stiles –

“Derek!” Stiles yelled, “Get back here right now!” But it was no use. Stiles could hear him rummaging through the kitchen cabinets, leaving the teen laying on his back, tied down to his own bed in his own house with his own shirt, with nothing to entertain himself with but thoughts of what his boyfriend was going to do to him when he came back.

 

Luckily, Derek came back up to Stiles’ room about ten minutes later, carrying in his arms a jar of Nutella and a popsicle stick.

“What’s the stick for?” Stiles asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

“I don’t want to stick my fingers in your Nutella,” he answered simply.

“Huh?”

Derek didn’t bother explaining. He just opened the jar, scooped some up with the popsicle stick, and smeared a long strip of the stuff down Stiles’ chest and abs, stopping at the teen’s pants. He then dipped it back in and smeared more chocolate on the teens already hardening nipples, his neck and collarbone, and finally his soft pouty lips.

“Don’t you dare lick it off,” he warned, and set the jar on the boy’s desk. Derek moved back over Stiles, straddling his hips. Careful not to smear the chocolate on his own chiselled body, he leaned in and licked the chocolate off of Stiles neck and collarbone, slowly, as if savouring the taste. Stiles moved to lick his lips, as he always did when Derek tortured him this way, but he remembered the werewolf’s warning, and stopped himself, muttering “you’re an awful person.” Stiles could feel his boyfriend’s lips curl into a cruel smirk, and knew that he had planned it all out.

Stiles was hard as a rock in his too-tight jeans. Derek had now turned his attention to the strip of chocolate leading from his neck down to the hemline of his pants. He swirled his tongue slowly around the teen’s neck, causing him to let out a most needy whine.

“Derek, please,” he whimpered, begging the alpha to touch him where he needed it most.

“Shhh,” the wolf cooed, “and remember, if you lick your lips, you’ll be punished.”

He said it simply, like it was no big deal. Stiles would never be able to understand how Derek spoke so simply about sex. Just thinking about sex made him flustered and awkward. Then again, he was always flustered and awkward, so that wasn’t saying much. Just as he was contemplating this, He felt Derek slide his body up his. He looked down at his boyfriend just in time to see his latch his mouth around a soft chocolate-covered nipple. He moaned loudly, causing Derek to look up into his eyes, which only made him moan even more. Then the werewolf slid his hand down slowly, stopping at Stiles’ jeans and slowly undoing the button. Stiles felt the zipper slide slowly down, relieving some of the pressure from his hard-on.

Derek moved his mouth to the second nipple, grabbing the teen’s hard cock and stroking him through his boxers. Stiles hissed with pleasure. It was all he could do to stop himself from licking his lips.

“Oh, god, Derek. Please kiss me!” he whined.

“Having trouble keeping yourself from licking your lips? Well, you’ll just have to decide if it’s worth the consequences. How bad could the punishment possibly be?” he teased.

“Please,” he whimpered softly.

Derek slip up to face the needy writhing boy. He slowly lowered himself onto Stiles, face inching closer to his pouty, Nutella covered lips. Just when they were about to kiss, however, he pushed himself back up with a simple “nope”, chuckling at the high-pitched groan the teen let out.

Derek moved himself to the edge of the bed, and leaned over the teen’s tented boxers. Slowly, he lifted the elastic of the boxers and let go, listening to Stiles moan at it snapped back into place, before taking a wolfed out finger nail and giving it the same treatment as Stiles’ shirt. He stared at the boy’s stiff cock with hooded, red tinted eyes, instincts taking over, pushing to the side his desire to torture the teen with pleasure. He ran up talented tongue up the vain-covered shaft. Stiles let out a breathy, relieved sigh. Derek took to red swollen tip into his hungry mouth.

“Holy shit,” Stiles whispered, “Oh, fuck, yes.”

Derek moaned at the sounds his lover made. Slowly he moved his head down, down, down, until he had his nose deep in the patch of hair at the base of Stiles’ manhood, and breathed in deeply.

“Oh god, Derek,” Stiles whined. And before he could stop himself, he licked his lips. Just then Derek slid his finger into the teen, causing his to jerk up and pull at his almost forgotten restraints, wishing for nothing more than to be able to pull Derek’s hair, forcing him tighter onto Stiles’ leaking cock. Instead, he wrapped his legs tightly around Derek’s body. The wolf was forced down harder on the cock in his mouth, choking slightly around it and moaning deeply. This was all it took to push Stiles off the edge, and he came hard in his lover’s mouth, Derek swallowing every last drop. When he was finished, he unravelled his legs from around Derek, who slid up his body. He looked at the teen’s Nutella-free lips and smirked.

“Someone broke the rules,” he said with a smirk.

“Well, I already came,” Stiles retaliated proudly.

“Who said that your punishment would be not coming?” he said and got up from the bed fixing his clothes.

It took Stiles a few seconds to realize what he meant. Then he heard to distinct sound of his father’s police cruiser pulling into the driveway and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Derek, untie me. Right. Now.”

“No, I think I’ll leave you like this, actually.”

“Derek this isn’t funny. My dad’s home.”

“You should have thought of that before you licked your lips.” Derek said, heading towards to door.

“Derek!” Stiles began angrily, “if you don’t untie me right this instant, -”

“See you, Stiles!” and with that, he closed to door and walked down the hall towards the steps, listening to Stiles curse his relentlessly under his breath. Just as he was walking down the stairs, the door opened and Sheriff Stilinski entered the house.

“Hello, Mr Stilinski,” he said cheerfully.

“Oh, hey Derek,” said the sheriff politely to his son’s boyfriend, “what are you doing here?” He sounded slightly suspicious.

“I was going to hang out with Stiles, but he’s kind of tied up at the moment. You know him, always busy. So I thought it best to leave him alone. I was just heading out.”

“Oh, okay, see you later, then,” the sheriff said.

“You too!” and he exited the house. Derek got into his car and pulled out of his parking space on the street. He was about to drive away when he heard the sheriff call out his son’s name.

“I know you can hear me, Derek,” he heard his boyfriend say, “and I will get you for this.”

He smirked to himself, speeding down the street.


	6. Revenge Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a plan to get Derek back for his little stunt. Will it go as planned?

Stiles –

It was sheer luck that saved Stiles from being thoroughly embarrassed. Just as his father called him downstairs, Scott, poor innocent Scott climbed in through his window. When he saw the compromising position Stiles was in, he almost backed out.

“Wait! Scott, please you have to help me! My dad’s home.”

“My whole life,” he whispered.

“Huh? Dude, what are you talking about?” Stiles asked.

“I could have gone my whole life without ever having to see you naked and tied to a bed, and I would have been happy. Now I have this mental image burned into my brain. Seriously, what the fuck? Is this why Derek called me over here?”

“Sorry, man, I didn’t mean - wait. Derek called you here? When?”

“Like half an hour ago. He told me to come over and help you with something. He said that you wouldn’t ask, but your hands were… tied. Now, I get why he choked back a laugh when he said that.”

“Oh my GOD that twisted son of a bitch! He planned this whole thing out! I’m gonna KILL him!” Stiles yelled, “Now can you please untie me so that I can get dressed?”

            So it was not sheer luck that saved him from having his dad walk in on him tied to a bed. It was sheer planning by Derek. And he was definitely going to pay for that.

 

 

            It took Stiles a few days to figure out a good plan on how to get Derek back for leaving him tied to his own bed and sending Scott, his (now scarred for life) best friend to set him free. Phase one of his plan was simple. Withhold sex for as long as possible. Stiles did now kiss Derek, or touch him. Hell, he didn’t even go near him if no other members of the pack were there. He cut them both off completely. After a little over a week, Derek started growing visibly restless and annoyed at not getting laid for so long, which was exactly what Stiles had hoped for. He decided to initiate phase two of the plan that weekend. His dad was going fishing with his old college buddies, so Derek and Stiles had the house all to themselves.

           

            Derek –

            Stiles was driving Derek nuts. He would barely look at him, let alone kiss him and be with him. Was he really angry about that night? It was supposed to be funny. If Stiles had the opportunity, he would have done the same thing, wouldn’t he? Besides, what was Stiles planning to do, not talk to him until he realized that they were over? Because that would just be stupid. He could at least be a man about it and talk all of this over.

            It has been more than a week. Decided that he had to talk to Stiles about this. He was getting annoyed at Stiles for not talking to him, and way too horny for his own good, because he hadn’t touched his boyfriend in like 10 days, and even then, Stiles was the only one who actually came. For him, it had been like two weeks, which, in Derek’s opinion, is two weeks too many. He couldn’t even jerk off, he was too annoyed and frustrated. It was madness.

            Just as he was planning how to confront Stiles, his phone vibrated.

 

            **From Stiles:**

**Come over Friday night. I’m still mad at you, and we have to talk.**

Shit. That might have been the worst text he’d ever received. ‘We have to talk’? Isn’t that the universal break-up line? Oh god, if Stiles breaks up with him over that night, Derek would never be able to forgive himself. No, that will never happen. Stiles loves him, he won’t break up with his over one stupid night. And if he tries to, Derek will beg. He will get down on his knees and beg Stiles for forgiveness, because that is how much he loves his awkward, teenaged boyfriend.

 

 

            Stiles –

Oh, god damn it. Now Derek will think he’s breaking up with him. How stupid is he, writing ‘we have to talk’? That’s, like, a synonym for ‘we’re breaking up’. Maybe he should text Derek again, make sure he knows he’s not dumping him. No. Nope. Let Derek freak out a bit. As long as he doesn’t actually dump him, it won’t really matter. On the contrary, once Derek understands that Stiles isn’t breaking up with him, he’ll be more likely to do anything Stiles wants, thus making his plan for sexual payback so much more likely to succeed.

 

 

Friday night, Stiles had everything was ready. Not that there was much to prepare. Just make sure there was lube somewhere in the vicinity of his bedroom. He decided that the main punishment would be the whole withholding sex thing. Tonight was going to be… mild.

 

The doorbell rang, and Stiles rushed to open it. As angry as he had been with Derek, he missed his sexy werewolf boyfriend. At least as much and his sexy werewolf boyfriend missed him. Derek walked into the house with a timid expression on his face.

“Hey, I missed you,” he said gently.

“Yeah, I… I missed you, too,” Stiles answered honestly. No use lying to a werewolf.

“Wait. You’re not dumping me?”  Derek asked.

“No. You would probably deserve it, but I… I love you too much to let you go. Even when you act like a creepy, pervy weirdo.” Stiles answered with a slight smirk.

“So, do you think we can, you know, forget all of this?” Derek went on asking, hopeful and relieved that he was given a second chance.

“Well, not quite. I was going to do this differently, make it seem more like you have to do this. But, well,” he couldn’t bring himself to finish the question.

“What is it, Stiles?”  
“Ikindareallywanttofuckyou.”

“What? Slow down a bit.”  
“I want to fuck you.”

“Oh,” Derek said, with a look suspiciously like relief on his face, “yeah, sure.”

Stiles expected a decline. Hell, he expected Derek to throw him against the wall in protest to the idea. He definitely did not expect such a positive, quick, almost eager response. He swallowed loudly, his Adam’s apple bobbing, catching Derek’s eye. It was Derek’s turn to smirk now.

“You can fuck me as hard and as loud and as often as you want,” the older man added, “As long as I’m with you, I’m happy.”

 

How could somebody sound so dirty, and yet so sweet at the same time? Stiles looked up into Derek’s eyes, which flashed red for a second before turning back into their natural green colour that Stiles adored so much. Stiles leaned up into his boyfriend, and finally, finally sealed their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss.

“Take me upstairs,” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear.

“With pleasure,” he answered, picking up is boyfriend, and carrying his up to his room bridal style.

 

Derek - 

When Derek entered the room, he immediately smelled the bottle of lube sitting on the bedside table, and knew that he was in for an amazing night.


End file.
